


One Doomsday Device - Two

by Wasabee (orphan_account)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Casual Flirting, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Moderate Violence, Romance, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: A business partnership is soon formed between yourself and your idol... One that begins to take over more than the business side of things.
Relationships: Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	One Doomsday Device - Two

**Author's Note:**

> HandMonsters' here; so my biggest apologies for removing the other chapters, and to the anon who motivated me to attempt to continue. Whilst I would of done, I know it would end up as one of my I'll do it later, never does it fics, and I want to focus on one fandom only... Quite honestly, once I've finished all my requests for that I will probably stop being a fic author to pursue my novel writing, songwriting and other original content that I enjoy just as much in the hopes maybe one day I can make a career out of it. There are other personal reasons too, not all bad, but apologies again and I'm grateful to anyone who has read and enjoyed the story.

Being a villain had it ups and downs; you’d win some, you’d lose some (on rare occasions of course) and then one day you’d live your greatest moment when the Congresswoman came crawling up to you like some sort of bug, begging you to help her with a slight ‘issue’. Not to mention that she’d dumped a massive sack of cash right in front of your nose and told you she’d cover all the expenses necessary for what you were going to be doing. 

You could have disagreed. Taken the money, left then and there. You had no interest in helping her; it wasn’t until she said his name that you found yourself suddenly interested in the job. 

With a sigh, you kicked the desk once more, spinning around aimlessly as you waited before the screen. When finally, the blue screen lit up you calmed; a smirk tugging at your lips as you leant back in the seat. It was time. You accepted the call and there he was, the infamous Professor Venomous you’d heard so much about. He’d been slouched in his seat, head to hand with the look of somebody who’d grown too accustomed to dealing with problems to easily. Of course, today was different. It’d be easy yes, but the very sight of you instead of the Congresswoman had him lean forwards – his eyes narrowed as his expression shift to one of curiosity.

“You’re not the Congresswoman.” He pointed out – to finally hear his voice, it suited him so well. He was just as handsome as you’d seen too. You were getting side-tracked though and you wanted to maintain your professionality, after all, you were on the job.

“And you’re Professor Venomous. I must say you have keen eye.” He didn’t seem the least bit impressed with the turn of events, yet he too, had a job to do.

“Listen, girl, I don’t have time to mess around with trivial nonsense. Congresswoman or not, I’ll need you to hand over one billion technos. Now preferably.”

“I simply can’t do that.” You sighed – unable to resist the urge to kick the desk once more and give yourself a twirl. When you caught yourself on the table, you knit your fingers beneath your chin. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, muttering something under his breath before motioning towards the window of his headquarters. 

“I don’t know how much Congresswoman told you, but I have a literal doomsday device locked onto your coordinates. All I have to do is hit a button and ‘boom’.” He mimicked an explosion with his hands – treating you like some child who didn’t know how to play the big game of life.

“That’s quite impressive, I have to say though it looks quite different to mine.” You point just outside the window – Professor Venomous straightening up in his seat as he followed your hand. His eyelids fluttered tellingly, as he took in a deep breath.

“I see.” He hummed – a smirk crawling across his lips as he leant back finally, head cocked in interest. “It seems we’ve reached a stalemate then; I must say the Congresswoman has certainly stooped lower in my already dwindling opinion of her.”

“Sometimes you’ve got to fight fire with fire.” You commented coolly, only amusing the villain further as he agreed with you.

“For a villain with evident experience I have to say I don’t recognise you.” You rolled your shoulders, giving him a merry little smile as you couldn’t help but let your true emotions slip through.

“Let’s just say I’m a fan of yours – you were the one who inspired me to become a villain in the first place.”

“I’m flattered, truly.” He hummed, tapping his finger against the arm of his chair in a steady rhythm. “It’s always nice to see that the heroes aren’t the ones inspiring people…you must have a reason for choosing to side against me though? Or was speaking to me your intention all along?” 

“The latter. I wanted to do more than speak though, I wanted to propose a business deal.” He listened, acknowledging your statement with intrigue in his dull eyes – a dangerous flash crossing them as you went on to explain your offer.

“Since threatening politicians all day isn’t your cup of tea, I wanted to offer something more hands on. You see, I’ve got lots of fun toys I’ve been meaning to try out. Experiments I’ve been working on; I’ve been meaning to share them with somebody too and who better than a talented man such as yourself? I can bring money to the table too. About…the same amount you wanted actually. The Congresswoman said I wasn’t to let you touch any more, but she didn’t say what I could do with my share and I am more than open to suggestions on how to spend it.” He was sat on the edge of his seat by the time you’d finished – a grin revealing rows of razor like teeth as he commended you on your bravery for attempting to negotiate a business deal within your true enemies’ headquarters. Although you would have loved to stay and chat for awhile though, you knew you were both busy, so you decided to wrap things up quickly. You tapped your watch, smiling as you saw the message he'd sent through – a formal invitation to dinner.

“My, that was quick.” You hummed. Professor Venomous shrugged – eyebrow perked.

“It’d be foolish of me not to want to organise such a tempting offer as soon as possible.” He told you. “My only concern is whether or not you’ll disappoint. From what I’ve seen so far, I feel like we’ll get along nicely.”

“I certainly hope so.” You felt the heat rise in your cheeks; even if you were on equal ground, the predatory look you received was something else entirely. A welcome one that you’d happily put yourself in danger for. A frown soon tugged at your lips however, knowing it was time. If you waited any longer, they’d be back. 

“Well,” you began, rising from the seat and dusting down your attire, “I can’t wait to officially meet you Mr. Venomous, but I really must be going.” 

“Please, no formalities.” 

“Of course…” you cooed, “I thought I’d let you know that Congresswoman isn’t here right now. She was scared you’d blow us all up if she let me speak with you, but I wouldn’t mind going out with a bang. My ride’s out back.” 

“I’ll give you a two-minute head start. I look forward to meeting you in one piece (Y/N).” You couldn’t help but giggle at this bidding goodbye and ending the call. Glancing out the window you could see your vehicle – less than two minutes remaining for you to get the hell out of there and ride to safety. It was just a matter of whether you’d do it with the explosion behind you like a badass, or it you’d stop to admire the fireworks. 

Professor Venomous’ finger resting against the trigger with a sly smile. What an interesting character – a fan of his too…and hands on in her approach. Maybe things were finally going to stop finally stop being so boring. The two minutes finishing on the clock as he got the satisfaction of condemning the residence of the Congresswoman to oblivion with the help of his new partner.

He couldn’t wait to see what else she had in store for him.


End file.
